ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toby Fox's Undertale (Disney animated film)/Credits
Here are the opening and closing credits for the 2018 animated film ''Toby Fox's Undertale''. Opening Credits Disney presents A Colin Entertainment, Ltd. Production Presented in Association with Screen Australia A film by Colin Lloyd Pendergast James Sharp Hfmbears Toby Fox and Tuyo "Temmie" Chang Starring Hynden Walch Colin Lloyd Pendergast Kristen Bell Patrick Warburton Alan Tudyk Toby Fox's Undertale with Jane Lynch Tara Strong David Tennant Robby Benson Ryan Potter and Andrea Libman Casting by TBA Voice Casting & Dialogue Director TBA American Casting by TBA Canadian Casting by TBA British Casting by TBA Australia Casting by TBA Score Composed by Danny Elfman and Toby Fox Score Music Editor Stephen M. Davis, M.P.S.E. Executive Producers John Lasseter Stephan Swaby and Ethan M. Nelson Produced by Colin Lloyd Pendergast James Sharp Hfmbears Toby Fox and Tuyo "Temmie" Chang Based on the 2015 independent role-playing video game of the same name created by Toby Fox Written by Colin Lloyd Pendergast James Sharp Hfmbears and Rich Moore Screenplay by Colin Lloyd Pendergast James Sharp Hfmbears Toby Fox Rich Moore and Phil Johnston Directed by Colin Lloyd Pendergast Hfmbears and James Sharp Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Colin Lloyd Pendergast James Sharp Hfmbears Co-Directed by Byron Howard Rich Moore Produced by Colin Lloyd Pendergast James Sharp Hfmbears Toby Fox Tuyo "Temmie" Chang Executive Producer John Lasseter Stephan Swaby Ethan M. Nelson Story by Colin Lloyd Pendergast Hfmbears Rich Moore Screenplay by Colin Lloyd Pendergast James Sharp Hfmbears Toby Fox Rich Moore Phil Johnston Based on "Undertale" Created by Toby Fox Associate Producer TBA Original Score Composed by Toby Fox Danny Elfman Edited by Chris McKay Nick Fletcher Production Designer TBA Associate Production Designer TBA Character Art Director TBA Environment Art Directors TBA Color Art Director TBA Visual Effects Supervisor TBA Production Manager TBA Heads of Story TBA Heads of Animation TBA Co-Head of Animation TBA Layout and Camera Cinematography Director TBA Lighting Cinematography Director TBA Technical Supervisor TBA Head of Characters TBA Head of Environments TBA Head of Effects Animation TBA Stereo Supervisor TBA 2D Animation Supervisors TBA Associate Technical Supervisors TBA Layout Supervisor TBA Layout Finaling Supervisor TBA Background Supervisor TBA Clean-up Supervisor TBA CG Supervisors TBA Lighting Designer TBA Lighting Supervisor TBA Sound Designer & Supervising Sound Editor TBA Post Production Executive TBA Executive Music Producers TBA Music Supervisor TBA Senior Production Supervisor TBA Production Planning & Finance Manager TBA Cast Frisk - Hynden Walch Flowey the Flower - Colin Lloyd Pendergast Toriel - Kristen Bell Sans - Patrick Warburton Papyrus - Alan Tudyk Undyne - Jane Lynch Doctor Alphys - Tara Strong Mettaton - David Tennant King Asgore Dreemurr - Robby Benson Asriel Dreemurr - Ryan Potter Asriel the God of Hyperdeath - Paul St. Peter Chara - Andrea Libman Napstablook - Josh Gad Monster Kid - Cameron Boyce Mad Dummy - Nick Kroll Muffet - Mia Wasikowska Hotlands Royal Guard 1 & 2 - Seth Rogen and James Franco Dogamy - TBA Dogaressa - TBA Doggo - Hugh Jackman Loud Mouth - T.J. Miller Echo Flowers - Dynasti Noble, Jennifer Alice Williams, Laura Brehm, Stephan Swaby and Ethan M. Nelson Annoying Dog - Toby Fox Temmie - Tuyo "Temmie" Chang River Person - TBA W.D. Gaster - Ian McKellen Second Part of the Credits Casting Associates TBA Casting Assistant TBA Production Finance Lead TBA Senior Production Finance Analyst TBA Production Finance Analyst TBA Story Production Supervisor TBA Story Lead Colin Lloyd Pendergast James Sharp Hfmbears Toby Fox Tuyo "Temmie" Chang Story Artists TBA Coming soon! Editorial Coming soon! Visual Development Coming soon! Layout Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! CGI Animation Coming soon! Background Coming soon! Clean-up Animation Coming soon! Visual Effects Coming soon! Lighting Coming soon! Scene Planning Coming soon! Compositing Coming soon! Ink & Paint Coming soon! Checking and Scanning Coming soon! Stereo Coming soon! Live-Action Video Reference Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Music Original Score Produced by Toby Fox Danny Elfman Music Production Executive Director TBA Songs and Production Music Editor TBA Score Music Editor Stephen M. Davis, M.P.S.E. Assistant Music Editor TBA Additional Music Editor TBA Temp Score Music Editors TBA Songs and Score Orchestrated and Arranged by TBA Songs and Score Recorded and Mixed by TBA Songs and Score Conducted by TBA Music Business Affairs TBA Music Production Manager TBA Music Production Assistant TBA Executive Music Assistant TBA Vocal Coach TBA Vocal Contractor TBA Additional Engineering and Music Productio'''n TBA '''Digital Score Assembly TBA Digital Music Recordist TBA Songs and Score Contracted by TBA Music Preparation Walt Disney Music Library Score Recordists TBA Songs and Score Recorded and Mixed at Chicago Symphony Orchestra "We Won't Be Alone" Music and Lyrics by Feint Performed by Laura Brehm Courtesy of Monstercat Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! Technology Coming soon! Special Thanks Colin Lloyd Pendergast Colin Entertainment, Ltd. Screen Australia Graeme Mason - CEO of Screen Australia Government of the Commonwealth of Australia James Sharp Hfmbears Toby Fox Tuyo "Temmie" Chang Fangamer John Lasseter Pixar Animation Studios Stephan Swaby Ethan M. Nelson Monstercat Feint Laura Brehm Coming Soon! Production Babies Coming soon! 'Final Part of the Credits' Visit Undertale official website for merchandise and physical game: www.undertale.com Toby Fox's Undertale will be available in stores on DVD, Blu-Ray, and Blu-Ray 3D. This film is dedicated to the memory of Martin Landau (June 20, 1928 – July 15, 2017) "A lot of the time with an independent production, you go onto the set, and you rehearse it in front of the crew, and at that point, the cinematographer takes over. You start accommodating the camera instead of the camera accommodating you." - Martin Landau Soundtrack Available on No. 903974 © 2018 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, California, United States and Colin Entertainment, Ltd. Queensland, Australia Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits